In typical aircraft, the amount of fuel stored in the fuel tank of the aircraft is measured using multiple wired capacitive probes that are immersed within the fuel tank. Each capacitive probe is coupled to a wire that extends from the top of the probe and travels some distance within the fuel tank before exiting the fuel tank through a bulkhead. The portion of wire within the fuel tank is of key concern as it may provide an entrance pathway for lightning currents.
To reduce the risk of lightning currents entering the fuel tank through the wire coupled to a capacitive probe, various safety-related electrical circuits and components are used. However, these safety-related circuits and components add weight to the aircraft, which conflicts with the perpetual goal in the aerospace industry to reduce aircraft weight. In addition, there are additional costs associated with the installation, maintenance and inspection of these components.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.